


Wedding Bells Are Gonna Chime

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney grins and holds up the back of her hand to the camera. Bill doesn't see what she wants him to until she says, "We got married!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells Are Gonna Chime

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Use of non-celebrity sibling and partner as main characters.

Courtney texts first - _Skype in fifteen?_ \- so Bill has time to get his computer set up and let Christine know he's going to be busy for a while.

She says, "Okay," kisses his cheek, and turns the page of her book.

Courtney turns up with Mike, both of them squeezed into one chair, Court on Mike's lap. Bill's mostly gotten used to it over the years, the two of them, but it still sends his heart into a flutter of unease for a moment before he smiles at them.

"We just got back from Vegas," Courtney says.

Bill tries his best to look stern. The image in the corner of his screen says he's not doing a very good job of it. "Courtney, are you corrupting my guitarist?"

Courtney laughs and Mike grins. "Kind of the opposite," she says.

"The opposite?"

Courtney grins and holds up the back of her hand to the camera. Bill doesn't see what she wants him to until she says, "We got married!"

Behind her, Mike is smiling happy and peaceful, his arms around Courtney. "You Becketts are stuck with me now."

"I thought we already were," Bill stammers out.

"Now it's legal," Courtney says.

Bill shakes his head. "Mom's going to kill you."

Courtney just laughs. "We'll let her and Mike's mom throw us a huge reception and she'll get over it."

They talk for a little while longer, which doesn't really do much to help Bill wrap his head around it, and then he closes the lid of his laptop and stares down at it, stares down at his finger without a ring.

Christine looks up from her book, one finger holding her place, and asks, "How's Courtney?" when Bill goes back to her.

Bill sits down next to her. "She and Mike got married."

Christine stares at him. "Your mom's going to kill her. And Evie'll be disappointed. She's wanted to be a flower girl ever since one of the girls from preschool did it."

Bill puts his head down on her shoulder. "I can't believe they got married."

"It's what people do," Christine says. "They date and then they get married."

"We didn't"

"No, my dear heart, but that's because you're getting revenge on my parents." Christine kisses the top of his head, so she's not upset about it.

"My baby sister got married." Bill turns his face into Christine's shoulder. "Christ."

"Do you know that's always the swear word you reach for when we've been talking about my parents?"

Bill laughs. She can always make him feel better. He slides down, stretches out as much as the couch will let him, and puts his head in her lap.

"It'll be fine." Christine runs her hand through his hair. "You'll see, muffin cup. Everything will be fine."


End file.
